otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Date of Rebirth: Perfect White
A brilliant flare of light blossoms in the south-western reaches of the Empire of Fastheld; an inflorescence of pure white that seems to devour sight and sound in equal measure, turning night to day in a wave of serenity and silence. The radiance is as immaculate as any light can be - a corona of white as holy as it is amazing to behold, yet not the slightest bit blinding regardless of the illumination it casts. To those far from the epicenter of the argent prominence, it would seem as if a sphere of light had bloomed in the region far to the southwest. To those indoors, the change from night to day is more than apparent. To those closer, the exact point of origin should be remarkably clear: The Light's Reach Mesa. Mikin Road ---- ::The smooth cobblestone road cutting through the lands held by House Mikin is designed with straight lines - even where the geography has otherwise refused to cooperate. Vassals of House Mikin and soldiers of the former Emperor's Blades have managed to ford swamps and ponds with bridges, cut through the hearts of forests, and carve gaps in hillsides to make way for the level road as it forms its axis across the landscape. ::''The historical monastary of Night's Edge stands to the north of this section of Mikin Road; the location having seen more than its fair share of owners and neglect in recent decades. However, though the ruins of Night's Edge can still be explored, the land has been given to a second incarnation of the devout monastary thanks to the determination of one Celeste Mikin and a liberal amount of funding and support from House Mikin, House Kahar, and even the Imperial Government. ::''The depths of the Mikin Woods spread across the horizon to the deeper north and south, while the ruined wastes of Light's Reach and the sundered bluff that it sat upon can be seen towards the west at the end of the highway. ---- And that light illuminates a pair of figures moving down the road from the east, toward Light's Reach. The graying freelander mage, Kael, hood back and sporting a fresh cut and bruising above his eye, walks with a slighter form down the way, shielding his eyes instinctively as night becomes day. He simply stops, dead, an arm going in front of the girl to his right, protective, a muffled epithet - "Shades...” Breathless, that. Amatin is illuminated by the holy nova, standing up to stare. He rests a hand on his horse's nose a moment. And then the rogue turns, hastily starting to untie his horse and lead him up the road toward the group, and ultimately toward Light's Reach. Swinging up with the agility of a cat, Amatin mounts his horse and turns the beast toward the light. Atop Aegis, Griedan had just been about to speak to Celeste Mikin when the light in the distance quite suddenly blooms, drowning out the glow from his aura. His jaw falls open as he sits stunned in the saddle. Very slowly he turns Aegis away to trot at first towards the source of that wave. "By... all that is holy..." the big mason whispers to himself as he goes; the formality of being in the presence of Nobility forgotten in his awe. Lira shields her eyes against the sudden light, blinking back water. Slowly, she dares to remove her hand from her forehead, peering cautiously into the light, dark eyes bright and curious. For a long moment, all she can do is stare, slowly accustoming herself to the brightness, such a strange thing for night. Atop Prestissimo, Taran wastes neither time nor words - at the burst of light, he reaches at once for his horse. Mounting, is away. Syton turns wordlessly towards the light, running a hand through his hair as he watches it. He doesn't seem surprised or shocked, just content. For a moment, he closes his eyes and bathes in the glow. The world around is lost to him, for a moment. Kael murmurs, oddly lightly, to Lira - "... 'nae borin' do nae usually hae huge light fillin' th' sky." Awed, but, apparently, keen on pointing that out. He calls, in fact - "Celeste!" Waving a hand... Atop Palisade, "..." Words are lost on Milora's lips and she moves to slip an arm almost protectively around Norran, lifting her chin to observe the spectacle better. She seems to find that the light hurts her eyes, however, because she closes them and presses her forehead into the dark purple of the older Lomasa's cape. Atop Palisade, "I came here because Mikin Road is usually quite long and quiet since Light's Reach was...well, horrifically decimated. Milora wanted to come along..." the Lomasa trails off as he peers off in the direction of the light. "Not this /again/. Let's ride, Palisade! Milora, hold on!" calls the Duke, taking up the obsidian forged half-pike lashed to the side of his horse and taking it in his left hand. "Hyah!" he bellows, squeezing Palisade's sides with his legs and sending the horse off at a steadily increasing pace toward the west. Atop Rampart, From Rampart's saddle, Celeste looks up, her eyes darting about for the familiar voice. "Kael, hurry...have you seen Master Vhramis? He...oh shades, come on." She calls out, waving for the Freelander to come closer to the mare and possibly crawl up behind the woman. Atop Adamant, Kicking his boots into his side, a cloaked figure comes riding past all the mounting and just starting to ride nobles. The white-cloaked man seems in an especial hurry to Light's Reach, leaned down over his horse. Had his gloves been off, he would be gripping Adamant's reins white-knuckled, but as it stands, he grips as tightly as he can, leaned in. "Come on, come on," he whispers in the horse's ear. Medivh, who had still been lingering about in the trees, watching the various people chat, abruptly cackles and cries at the burst of light, taking flight and vanishing into the dark sky. Shades... it's Crown's Refuge all over again." Syton murmurs and opens his eyes. "Please, do think before you all run off this time." He looks around at the others, tapping his quarterstaff against the ground once or twice before looking up to Celeste. "Might I take purchase upon your saddle, my Lady?" Kael shakes his head - and nudges Lira forward - "She wi' need a ride, though." He grins, wildly, his eyes abruptly igniting with that sooty fire - "wi' make m' own way." He runs a few steps forward, his body shimmering, blurring - and somehow, in an eyetwisting blink, becoming.. something else. The massive raven with eyes of fire pulls skyward, letting out a raucus croak. Atop Rampart, Celeste reaches down a gauntleted hand to Temple. "Come on, old friend. Let's not see you have an arrow in your shoulder this time. I don't believe I could make you whole," she notes teasingly to the freelander. Her gaze returning to that of Kael, and the man's shift. "...hmm, well, I knew that was coming," she muses softly. Atop Aegis, The loud croak of the raven overhead causes Griedan even through his awe to shudder there in the saddle. As if suddenly realizing something the mason pauses his advance and sends Aegis to trot back over towards Celeste Mikin. "Meh Ladeh... yeh are goin', aye? Do yeh feel that? Celeste Mikin gently calms Rampart and accustoms the horse to Temple's scent. Lira blinks and edges just a little away from her shape-shifting companion, looking more than a bit nervous. "I would hate to infringe on anyone, but... I don't suppose I could prevail upon someone for a ride?" Atop Aegis, Griedan looks down upon Lira and nods his head at the young woman. The big man holds a rather large hand down towards her, offering her a lift up onto the saddle behind him. "I can give yeh a ride, Lass." he tells the young woman. "I already tried the arrow-through-the-shoulder thing. It was entirely disappointing." Syton takes Celeste's hand and climbs up onto the saddle at her back. One hand holds onto his quarterstaff, and the other holds gently onto Celeste's armor. "Pardon, my Lady," he murmurs. Atop Aegis, Looking relieved, Lira thanks the strange man atop whose horse she now sits. "Thank you, Sir." Atop Palisade, Her eyes darting open, Milora's attention is caught by the dark bird's silhouette in the sky. "Norran - move," she bids, glancing from Lira - concerned - to Lucius - even more concerned. Atop Aegis, Griedan nods his head to Lira. Being much closer to the man now, she might well notice that there is a soft white glow that radiates out from his skin, having been drowned out by the much brighter light coming from the direction of the Mesa. "Yeh best 'old on tight, Lass. I dun want what to 'ave yeh fall off, aye. Mikin Road ---- ::''The smooth cobblestone road cutting through the lands held by House Mikin is designed with straight lines - even where the geography has otherwise refused to cooperate. Vassals of House Mikin and soldiers of the former Emperor's Blades have managed to ford swamps and ponds with bridges, cut through the hearts of forests, and carve gaps in hillsides to make way for the level road as it forms its axis across the landscape. ::The depths of the Mikin Woods roll away from the road towards the north and south, while a well-worn road leads south towards a crag upon which the ancestral Mikin fortress of Shadowcull Castle stands. The sundered ruins of Light's Reach can be found further to the west upon the soot blighted and cinder covered bluff upon which that illustrious city once stood. The charred remains of the forest that once stood around it are also quite evident. ---- The blossom of pure white light has since ebbed away into nothing once more as the unusual band of cavalry head west down Mikin Road, the land very much under the caress of darkness as night once again reclaims her throne. Yet, even from here, one thing should be plainly obvious: The desolated landscape of the sundered mesa where Light's Reach once stood isn't *quite* so desolate anymore. Though shrouded in midnight, it would seem that some ambiance is being cast from atop that mesa. An ambiance caused by four great torch towers, brightly burning flames of red and orange from their zenith. That light illuminates a great bulwark of a wall that faces east, running across the entire north-south length of the eastern edge. Further down along the road, bursting from the forest and into the road, comes a dark mailed ranger, bearing with him a not so dark bow. Vhramis pauses to gawk upwards at the sudden existance of buildings where there were no buildings. Familiar torch towers, et all. And still he stares, his jaw slack, eyes wide. Words fail him. Atop Rampart, From Rampart's saddle, Celeste pulls the horse up short. Her eyes darting from one tower to the next. "I thought..." she mumbles. Whether the words for her companion that rides behind her or for herself is unsure. Her gaze falling to the figure of Vhramis, "did you know about this?" She calls out to the ranger. Above, the massive raven turns in the direction of those towers, pressing power to wings, staying above the horses - those burning eyes fixed on the new landmarks. A low cry goes out to those below - a note of perhaps warning for what they likely already see. Atop Aegis, Griedan looks up at the mesa in confusion, brows furrowing as he finally catches up to Celeste and Rampart. "Meh Ladeh... Kerrect meh ifn I'm wrong, aye, but wasna there nothin' there what earlier this mornin'?" he asks, shaking his head in amazement. He gives a quick glance over his back to make sure that Lira is still clinging to the saddle. Atop Rampart, Syton leans around the larger, armored Lady in front of him. He looks to the towers with a frown, then shifts on the saddle to look at the other riders, and the land around them. "Celeste," he murmurs quietly to the noblewoman, "Moves cautiously." Atop Palisade, As they near the bulwark, Norran tugs firmly on Palisade's reins to slow to a stop as he stares blankly toward the west. "It...it can't be," mutters Norran, shaking his head slowly at the familiarity. "This place was decimated. Nothing left but a crater and ashes." Wolfsbane twists about as he hears himself called, gawking at Celeste, before he simply gestures back to the distant city. "Did I?" he repeats, not finding anything else to quite say, nor able to come up with any answers. Atop Aegis, Lira looks out on the moon-bathed landscape, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. Ignorant of any unusual meaning--save the fact that the light was a little odd--she admires the wild beauty of it. Her skin tingles in the crisp night air. "Is this the place?" she whispers. It's then that she notices the way everybody else is reacting to it--not with wonder for its beauty, but for its existence. "Is something the matter?" Atop Palisade, "I had heard," Milora agrees, nodding in agreement to Norran's words, "and yet there it stands. It seems as though we've come across another spectacle to observe." Her voice is solemn despite the lightness of her words. "Then why do we need tournaments when we have miracles and phenomena?" Atop Prestissimo, Taran seems to pay little heed to any possible danger - as he nears enough to see the source of the lights, he laughs. Bright and clear, a sound of delight. The bird above circles once, twice, taking in the stopped horses and the milling confusion - a flick of wings for altitude, and then, with a low croak, it continues on - pushing westward and scanning the ground, an advance scout, perhaps, of black feather and glittering eye. Or - perhaps.. just eager. So hard to tell, with a bird. Atop Rampart, Celeste reaches an armored hand to pat at the Syton as he rests behind her. "I was intending on just that, Syton," she mumbles softly for the freelander's ears alone. Turning her head at the sound of her name being called by the mason. "Yes, Master Griedan...it wasn't here when I found his lordship here earlier." Taking a few more moments more to regard the sight, Wolfsbane begins to slowly back pedal, until turning about to jog to where Celeste and Syton ride. He lowers his voice to speak with them, the man not blinking, though his words seem urgent. Atop Palisade, Milora frowns, looking at Vhramis as he moves to speak with Syton and the Viscountess. She nudges Norran and blinks a few times, then looks in the direction of the mesa again. The raven sets its wings to a low glide, coming to rest in the woods ahead - the young man blurring into existence some distance from the group. He slows, it seems, only because two legs are, in fact, less efficient than wings, still pushing west - on foot, he's certainly slower than a horse, despite moving through the wood itself with practiced ease. Atop Aegis, Griedan looks over at Vhramis as he tries to whisper to Celeste and Syton, a slight frown creasing the big mason's brow at this. As Aegis is standing right next to Rampart, the man might well catch some of what is said. Atop Rampart, Syton listens to Vhramis carefully, nodding along with the ranger. "All the more cause for caution," he replies. He looks to Celeste, then back down at Vhramis. "A bit closer, then we should go the rest of the way on foot. Draws less attention." Atop Rampart, Celeste leans forward that the ranger's whispered words. Her golden gaze casting towards the forest and then back to Wolfsbane. "We will need to see what is going on, Vhramis," she states again in whispered tones to the two men...nodding her head towards the towers. "It's...it /has/ to be the Light's work," her voice firm in the declaration. Atop Aegis, Griedan nods his head at Celeste. "Aye Viscountess, I'm 'clined what to 'gree with yeh. It... /felt like the Light, that flash. Was like I could feel it in meh 'eart an' bones." he states with equal conviction. He looks back at Lira behind him in the saddle again. "Are yeh doin' okay lass? This... it wasna 'ere at all until the flash of light, aye. The citeh an' the forest were all destroyed.. an suddleh.. 's all back whole seems." The bird-man-person apparently can't make up his mind - or, perhaps wanted to be steady before staying hard on that run - his eyes still blaze, his form blurring yet again as his speed increases, a low howl sounding as the running man warps and changes into that massive Rockwolf, ranging still west, nose to the air as it moves ahead - if one cannot scout from the air, perhaps, one can find a way to do so from the ground. Vhramis glances to Griedan and nods his head. "It's all back, sure enough. Whatever that means. Things just... don't come back, though. Usually, that is. Guess it really depends on what, or who, exactly. But I've never seen towers come back out of nowhere, like that." He gestures off in example, just in case somehow those he's speaking to forgot that they're up on the mesa already. Atop Aegis, "Oh," Lira murmurs, looking back to the "ruins" in a new light. Now they are more than just beautiful--they're mysterious as well, and intriguing. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She can't help but sound a tad distracted as she ponders the profile of the towers against the moonlit night. Strolling up rather hurriedly, the skinny form of Meian halts at the back edge of the milling group of horses and riders, standing on tiptoe to attempt to get some glimpse of the strange happenings over or through the crowd. She doesn't greet anyone just yet, eyes roaming the area with avid curiosity. Atop Haste, You paged Lira with 'The devastation went so far as to kill the surrounding forests and land as well. For the last two years it's been nothing but rubble and ash, the lands abandoned and left to nature and a few bandits. :)' Atop Rampart, "Easy now," Syton whispers, though it is not unclear whether he is speaking to the horse he is on or the rider he is behind. The young freelander looks up at the towers suspiciously, frowning as he grips his quarterstaff off to one side. Atop Palisade, Raising the tip of his half-pike skyward, Norran keeps it at a ready but peaceful position as he trots Palisade closer toward the direction of Light's Reach, keeping a safe distance. After a moment of thought, he squints toward the bulwark and clears his throat. Summoning all of his vocal strength, the Lomasa calls toward the bulwark, "'Lo, Light's Reach!" After the call, his grip on Palisade's reins tightens, prepared to react as quickly as he can as he stares off toward the bulwark. Stealth is not apparently his way, gaze alert and patient as he waits. Atop Rampart, Celeste again tries to offer comfort to the man behind her, the subtlest wave of calm surrounding the woman. "I will not endanger your life, my friend," she states softly but with conviction. She nudges the mare into movement, a soft trot off towards the west. Atop Aegis, Griedan shivers as Kael changes his shape again, fighting a twitch that runs through his entire body. Though still awed by the spectacle of the towers, the mason kicks heels into Aegis's flanks, sending him off away from Celeste's mount, which Syton shares. He himself shares a saddle with Lira. Homesteads ---- ::The riverstone-paved highway of Mikin Road stalks her perfectly straight path along the gradual rises and dips of the landscape - a westward extension of the old Mikin road, bestowing the traveler with an idyllic peppering of cottages, gardens, livestock pens along the way. Most of the modest homes have been raised from the ground via a combination of unyielding stone, a variety of woods, and quaint bundles of thatch. The loving touch of flower and herb gardens sprouts eagerly at some doorsteps whereas others are kept barren by the nibbling jaws of sheep. The trickling sounds of underground springs brought to life by skilled welling burbles a faint welcome to passers-by. ::''Marching ever westward, the omnipresent vista of the Light's Reach Mesa soon comes into view, a vast and expansive "table-top" area of elevated land with a flat top and sides that exist of steep cliffs. The only access to this mesa is via the eastern side, and it is this side which Mikin Road climbs to reach the illustrious gates of the reborn city above: Light's Reach. ::''By far the largest city in Fastheld, the area of Light's Reach spreads across the entirety of the mesa upon which it stands. A curtain wall surrounds the city, running around the perimeter of the mesa, while the eastern edge is guarded by two impressive walls known as the Twin Bulwarks. At twenty-five foot in height, and lined with short watchtowers and sturdy battlements, these parallel fortifications run the entire length of the eastern edge of the mesa, shielding the city behind them. ::''Mikin Road is devoured by these bulwark walls as it vanishes beneath the main, wide gateway arch that stands as the entrance to the city directly in the middle of the outer-most wall. From outside, little of the city proper can be seen behind the rise of the bluff and the curtain walls that surround it. However, the top of the arsenic-gray structure of Dawnstar Keep can be seen as it rises in the central-western reaches, as can the four torch-towers known as the Towers of Light in the "corners" of the city; each one taller than the walls that surround them, and each one holding a vast and perpetually burning torch flame at their zenith, casting warm illumination upon the area when darkness has fallen. ---- "By the Light, if anything comes through that archway I want it stabbed with so many holes that it'll put the Crescent Moon to shame!" The somewhat gruff (and, judging by the language in play, quite obviously Eastwatchian) voice that greets those who finally ascend the rise that reaches up from the ground to flow atop the mesa would seem to be belong to the most senior officer of a group of around twenty belonging to the Imperial Watch. Twelve of those are stood in phalanx formation near to the arch in the middle of the outer bulwark of which he speaks, while the other eight - including the speaker - are scattered around the local proximity. The illumination from the torch towers here is light, as those towers stand far to the north and south of the current position. However, the moonlight and what little ambiance manages to reach beyond the twin bulwarks to this part of the mesa is enough to bathe the area in a subtle hue of orange; one that glimmers off the Imperial Chainmail and weapons that the officers carry. As for the city itself, all is quiet. It would seem that nothing yet lives within the depths beyond the bulwark... or, at least, nothing yet makes itself obvious, good or ill. One might also note that a large and somewhat passive horse grazes nearby; seemingly oblivious to whatever it is that all these people are shouting about. The horse seems quite content to merely take up the task of munching on the grass that didn't used to cover the top of the mesa beyond the bulwarks. The great wolf lopes ahead - as he was loping ahead before - and pulls up short at the sight of the Watch. No fool, the beast advances still, but slows to a walk - and then blurs back into the human version of the magus, now that there's little reason to keep ahead of beasts faster than two legs can carry a man. Notably, he stays /well/ out of spear range, looking up at the walls - waiting those few moments it takes the rest to catch up. Atop Palisade, "Watchman!" bellows Norran as Palisade makes his way up the hill, the young Duke/Knight/Patriarch/Captain galloping lightly toward the arrayed men. "Sir Norran Lomasa, Order of the Imperial Crown. How long have you men been here?" queries Norran, gesturing the tip of his half-pike toward the bulwark as he nears the group. He blinks, glancing over toward the lone horse and squinting his eyes. "That's...that's Duchess Mikin's horse, is it not?" Atop Palisade, Milora's back straightens and she becomes rigid, her already round eyes rounder with ... well, some strong emotion or other. The oak and leather on her back is jostled slightly as she rolls her shoulders, and she gives one of Norran's a light squeeze. "Forward, I suppose?" She sounds much more confident than such a chocie of words would perhaps have one believe. "Someone lives, my Lady," Syton mutters as he slips free of Celeste's saddle. He lands gracefully on the road beside her and looks around to the others for a moment. He adjusts his armor casually and turns to watch the gateway inquisitively. Atop Prestissimo, Taran pulls up not far behind Kael. "Well, well, well," he says cheerfully. "I think perhaps...a little social weight?" He turns his mount about, trotting over to ride a bit behind Norran, God's very own tank. "Those..didn't used to be at Light's Reach. When'd they get here?" Vhramis asks, though the question is directed as much to himself as Celeste and Syton, the man jogging to keep pace with them, preparing to stop when they do. Atop Aegis, Griedan trots forwards with his mount then looks back upon Celeste nearby. "Meh lLadeh, Maybeh yeh what should be talkin' to someone, aye? This bein' yer famileh's lands an' all." he suggests. There's a creak of leather as the glowing stonemason shift upon his saddle. Syton shakes his head to Griedan before turning to share a meaningful look with Celeste and Vhramis. He flicks his head back towards Norran. "Watch carefully," he says, holding his ground a ways down the road, smirking cryptically. Meian creeps up at the rear of the crowd, slightly out of breath from attempting to keep up on foot. Her eyes are wide as she peeks through the shifting mass of people and horses. Glancing up at Celeste, and then slowly over to Norran, the girl takes a moment to listen to the chatter that flows around... before padding her way upward to stand behind Taran's horse. On the way, though, she tosses off a confused and anxious smile to Kael. Atop Rampart, Celeste nudges the horse not far from the Knight/patriach....Her eyes gazing over the horse and then the men. "Light's greetings," she calls calmly to the gathering of men. She casts a quick look towards the Duke, shaking her head. "Sirs, may I ask how you came to be here? I'm Lady Celeste Mikin, and you seem to be right in the middle of my family's ancestral lands." With a scratch to his scalp, Vhramis looks blankly to Syton, before unlimbering his bow from his shoulder and moving forward as well. He doesn't try to move into the phalanx, pausing a bit away to rise to his tiptoes in an attempt to peer inward through the arch. Kael flashes Meian a reassuring grin - raising a brow and offering a hand her way, but not moving. No, instead, he returns to looking at that open portcullis almost eagerly, impatiently, eyeing the watchmen and the sides of the gate, the road beyond and the nobles all with a complete lack of anything resembling contented restraint. For a moment, those of the Imperial Watch who are able to look at the approaching group, and Celeste as she speaks to them, just kind of... stare at her in confusion. "My Lady, we're the Imperial Watch." one - a better spoken man than before - offers by way of answer, as if their reason for being there should be obvious enough. They're the /Imperial Watch/. "We'd been assigned to patrol the area surrounding the mesa to ensure the bandits really *had* moved on, and not just gone to ground, when... well." With his shield, he gestures to the city. "Who knows what creatures may yet spill forth from within a city that appeared out of thin air?" Syton remains towards the back of the column as it proceeds up to the Watchmen. He leans against his staff, watching the surrounding countryside curiously. Despite its wandering, his gaze returns to the conversation periodically. Atop Palisade, Attempting to look rather inconspicuous at the edge of Norran's saddle, Milora looks briefly over to Celeste, and then back at the Watchmen with a slightly agitated brow. Atop Aegis, Griedan keeps Aegis off to the side of the gathering, watching the exchange between the watch and Celeste with interest. His gaze is still invariably drawn towards the freshly created city. He glances over his shoulder to his companion, Lira. "The blonde woman what with the blue glow 'bout 'er, Tha's Viscoun'ess Celest Mikin, aye. She's what is 'avin' Night's Edge rebuilt." Vhramis seems content to wait and keep quiet, his attention focused on trying to peer into the city, still. This mostly just causes him to rock on the toes of his boots, occasionally stumbling a bit to the side to regain his balance. Atop Aegis, Lira nods, struggling to connect the snatches of confusing information she's gathered, and place terms with the meagre history she's picked up. "We got here quicker than Felomar Mikin with a VIP reservation to the Crescent Moon, M'lord." The Eastwatchian officer offers to the Duke, "Well, once we could see where we were going. Ran up the rise lickity-split, set up a point here in case some nasties decided to say hello. T'horse was here when we arrived. We tried to ask him what happened, but he wasn't very talkative." Only a moment's hesitation, and Meian creeps forward through the crowds, weaving around horses and ducking out of the way of anyone, to approach Kael. She takes that outstretched hand, murmuring quietly, "What is g-going on..? I don't u-understand a-at all. This place, it s-simply... returned...?" Her gaze wanders upward to the city, wide-eyed and wondering... it seems to fascinate the girl, holding onto her attention. Atop Rampart, Celeste waves a gauntleted hand towards Umbrus, "so you've been through the city? Have you seen my matriarch," a hint of urgency slipping into the young Mikin woman's voice. She casts a quick look towards Norran, almost searching in it's own need. Atop Prestissimo, Taran looks about at the assembled, then over at Norran, then down at Meian. "Ah, there you are, apprentice mine," he says pleasantly. "A word or six, when cities are not forming of Light on the hill-tops about us? I've a matter to discuss with you, but it must wait." Turning to Norran, he says, "Your grace, if you cannot enter, then none of us can, I think." Kael nods - "S' all any o' us ken, as o' yet. But - wi' see what else comes o' it." Still, he watches eagerly past that portcullis, even as he squeezes the girl's hand. "If w' go in, /when/ w' go in - y' stay back a bit, aye? If sommat /is/ in there, woul' rather it nae jump n' ye first. But, then, m' nae gettin' that feelin' - nae yet, any road. t' sommat dark 's there." Syton looks sideways to Kael, obviously eavesdropping on the fellow Freelander. "Hmmm," he hums contemplatively, continuing to smile to himself as he observes the exchange from the background. Atop Palisade, As Celeste interjects ahead of him, Norran quite /loudly/ clears his throat. "Viscountess, please," he asks, briefly flashing a toothy grin toward Celeste as he looks back to the Watchman who addressed him. "Seems so, Officer. There's no need to interrogate him further," agrees Norran, glancing up toward the bulwark and back to the guardsman. "There's no way we're breaching that wall unless you brought a catapult with you. There's only one thing we can do, stand ready." Tugging on Palisade's reins, Norran trots the horse before the bulwark and shifts his emerald gaze up toward the top. Taking a deep breath, the Duke bellows as loud as he can manage, "'LO, LIGHT'S REACH! THE DUKE LOMASA REQUESTS AN EMISSARY!" Atop Aegis, Griedan peers up at the wall, towers and the top of the keep peeking above them. "By the light, aye... 's a beu'iful thin'" he mumbles, then glances at tha gaurds again. "Wunner ifn they're mere concerned what 'bout keepin' thin's in than keepin' people out." Atop Palisade, This information passed between the men seems to leave Milora mildly phased. She glances toward Celeste and offers a gentle nod - she doesn't appear very alarmed, for whatever reason - until Norran bellows. Then, as a matter of fact, she looks /quite/ alarmed. The ranger grimaces a bit at the yell, glancing about cautiously as he falls back down to his heels, settling in. "Wonder if I could climb that bulwark," he mutters to himself, eyeing a patch of wall up and down. He likely couldn't. Kael shrugs, calling over to Vhamris - "When th' guard moves to th' side, wi' jus' walk in, aye?" He goes back to watching the Duke, wincing a bit at the shout, reaching up to run a hand through that wild hair. The better-spoken officer addressing Celeste looks back away from the phalanx and upon the Viscountess once more, shaking his head in reply, "We have yet to venture inside, Lady Mikin." It would seem that he caught her name from the internal discussions. "We may have taken it upon ourselves to set up a perimeter, but rushing headlong into the unknown is not what we're trained for, nor being paid by His Grace to do. If you would like to get yourselves killed then by all means feel free to do so. Our priority right now is to warn people not to enter and remain on station until reinforcements arrive. Light willing that they arrive before we're all devoured by some shadow-spawned demon, and-" The well-spoken officer falls silent as the Duke bellows his 'request'. The Eastwatchian officer just stares is utter disbelief that a Knight of the Imperial Order would be acting in such a way. Those who aren't part of the phalanx seem to be sharing similar thoughts. The phalanx officers reshuffle into position and brace themselves for whatever may now run out to murder them all. However, Light's Reach offers no reply to the Duke. The city just ignores him. After a few moments, the well-spoken officer offers, "The portcullis is raised, M'lord. You... you can just walk right in, you know." "Walk right in? But that wouldn't require any number of emissaries." Syton chuckles to himself and shakes his head slowly. He wipes an imaginary tear of laughter from his eye before looking over to the ranger beside him. He flicks his head towards the open porticullis in invitation. Atop Rampart, Celeste shakes her head, slipping down from the horse. "*Knight Lomasa*, why not we request entry and seek out the trouble for ourselves?" She inquires politely, ever cordial, to the Duke. Her own stance to slide off the mare, and retrieve a silver mace from the saddle bag. "As I said, I'm Lady Celeste, and though my friend here does, in fact, outrank me in many ways...we would seek entrance to search the city. If my matriarch is in danger, then it behooves me to wait here and ....well, hope." Meian blinks, attention jostled away from her contemplation of the city at first Taran's words and then the conversation framing the bellow- quietly the girl calls over to the bard, perhaps trying not to cause too much of an interruption, "Y-yes, I need to speak with you too." That said, in a softer voice she murmurs to Kael, "Is it r-really wise to go inside like everyone s-seems to want? N-no one knows what's h-happened, so it might be better to w-wait for more t-troops... or at the v-very most, fly high overhead out of reach of most things, j-just to see what can be s-seen..." "Still..maybe if the wind wasn't blowing /too/ harshly.." Wolfsbane continues to mutter to himself, regarding that bit of wall critically. "And if I happened to find a way to make my gloves very sticky. Maybe dip them in tar?" A pause. "A lot of tar." He nods his head at that, apparently in agreement with himself that quite a lot of tar would be the answer. "..some rope also. With tar on it." His train of thought is diverted by something, the ranger turning his attention back to the conversation. "Wisdom will let you live long, Meian, but will it let you live *well*?" asks Taran pleasantly, dismounting from his horse. "A song is come to life in front of us - would you walk away from the verses?" Atop Aegis, Griedan looks over his shoulder to Lira once again. "Lass, yeh can get off ifn yeh like, aye. Ifn there are people what 'tend to go in there, then I 'tend what to go with them, aye." He says. "Yeh can keep watch on ol' Aegis fer meh, aye... lest yeh want what to come in there, but 's up to yeh." He then swings his bulk awkwardly out of the saddle, natural agailyt maybe the only thing keeping him from falling flat upon his face on the ground. Kael shakes his head - "Nae sure that sort o' thing 's wise - though 't occured t' me." The mage idly draws the knife at his belt, and looks to Meian - "M' nae one t' stand around 'n wait fer other folks t' sort out what 's goin' on, aye? If nae us - then who?" He winks at her. "Why shoul' we set other folks t' risk?" He grins over at Taran. "besides - s' as he says - how often do y' get t' set foot 'n sommat like that?" Atop Aegis, Lira nods her agreement, but her eyes sparkle with delight. /Too adventuresome,/ she warns herself. /Hold back./ "I think I would rather go in on foot," she says instead, the more practical side of her reprimanding her for going in at all. "That is," she adds in a whisper just for herself, "if I can get off the blasted horse...." "Kael, this will be the second mysterious magical city we set foot in, and as I recall, the last one was more dangerous outside than inside." Syton touches his left shoulder self-consciously. As his mind returns to the matters at hand, he looks among his fellow freelanders before shrugging and walking up towards the front of the column. His quarterstaff taps along at his side eagerly. "Lady Mikin," he says to Celeste, "as this is your House's land, I defer to you. Shall we go in?" "My Lady," the well-spoken officer of the Imperial Watch offers to Celeste, his voice continually adding the evidence that would seem to indicate him to be of Noble birth, "The Emperor's Law is absolute, and - though you may be of the Mikin House - political power is second to that absolute. In matters such as these, that law reigns supreme, as I'm sure you're aware, however..." He gestures to the archway again with his shield, his voice maintaining a professional and highly amicable tone, "However, should you wish to get yourself killed - as I said - I will not stop you. You've been warned and you know the dangers, and so your death will not fall upon the shoulders of my men, should it come to that." Vhramis steps forward, looking a bit disbelieving for a moment. "..they're going to go in?" he asks to a random Watch member, not really seeming to expect an answer as he glances back to the grazing horse. "..Rowena may be in there?" he muses in a whisper to himself. "Serath would kill me if I didn't do anything. Course..Rowena'd probably scare most of anything out." Atop Palisade, "Merely testing for shadow-spawn, Officer," explains Norran, frowning in some manner of disappointment as he gets no reply. "Keep watch outside, the suicidal among us shall venture in..." suggests Norran aloud, raising his half-pike again in his arm and glancing back to Milora. "You might want to dismount, Milora. I'm not sure how well you'll fare shooting from horseback if you must. Follow the others." Then, he looks back to the rabble that followed him from the road. "All who wish to stay and watch, do so. All who wish to follow me, come at my side! Onward!" calls Norran, his face etched in stony seriousness as he squeezes Palisade's sides to head into the portcullis at a swift trot. "Send a runner to the Tribunal if you favor caution, Officer." Kael grins over at Syton - "woul' nae pass this up either." He looks to Meian, then - "s' up t' ye, ladybright, whether y' come o' nae - but I hae t' go. S' jus' in me t' do." He winks... and moves forward, following the horse with that odd wildlander's knife held back, against his forearm. Atop Palisade, "Good man." This is the first thing that Milora has said at any reasonable volume. She taps Norran's shoulder and nods. "I'm unarmoured but armed; I am confident. I know you are. I will see you on the opposite side." She dismounts swiftly and as properly as possible, landing with a soft thump on the ground and falling back slightly to join the others. A reluctant sigh escapes Meian, a helpless smile coming to her lips at Kael and Taran's words. "...h-how are the two of y-you making this s-sound like a good idea? I guess it d-doesn't matter, b-because if you're going in there, Kael, I'm s-sure not letting you go alone. But..." A shrug, and the girl pulls the bow off her back, exerting all her strength pressing it against the ground so that she can string it. "...I don't have the b-best feeling about t-this." Even with those words, the girl answers Norran's call... matching pace with Kael. Taran lets Norran lead, a laugh clear in those blue eyes and just *barely* not bursting from his lips. Staff in hand, he follows. '''The Twin Bulwarks' ---- ::Guarding the entire eastern face of the Light's Reach Mesa, running from the northern edge right down to the southern cliff face, the Twin Bulwarks are at once as impressive as landmark as they are formidable to behold. ::Twenty feet thick by twenty-five feet tall, each of the Twin Bulwarks exists as a quadrilateral wall with a line of symmetry bisecting one pair of opposite sides. Maintaining a "/_\" shape, these walls have been forged of a smooth arsenic-gray stone, with battlements protecting the wide walkways on the top, and various small watchtowers evenly spaced along the length of the outer bulwark. ::Set in a parallel "||" layout, an inset bridging wall joins the two Bulwarks together at the northern and southern ends, resulting in the tips holding a "H" look to them. The space between these two walls is mostly left empty, though a few timber houses and lodges have started to spring up between them as local hunters and rangers seek a place within the safety of the walls that still remains beyond the actual urban area. ::The main smooth-cobbled road through the Twin Bulwarks rests directly in the middle of each wall, having to pass under an exceptionally wide arch as Mikin Road weaves her final stretch through the fortification. ::The Imperial Tribunal maintain a checkpoint here at the arch of the outer-Bulwark, checking every citizen that enters and leaves Light's Reach for proof of citizenship, and preventing those who don't have one from leaving the city. The road west under the inner-Bulwark leads to Light's Plaza and the city proper, while heading back through the outer-Bulwark leads back to the homesteads beyond. ---- Griedan looks up at Norran as he makes his loud display and shake his head with a sigh. Lips mutter something under his breath that likely goes unherd by everyone else who isn't Griedan. He comes up to Celeste's side. "Meh ladeh, I will follow yeh straight into ana abyss, aye." he offers a small nod to Lira as well. "I think it safe an' a gift o' th' light to us, aye, but... best to be warreh anaways." A shiver crawls down Lira's spine as she contemplates the choice she made. Well, it couldn't be any worse than a few others, could it? /Sure it could, if it gets you killed./ She ignores the thought, and voices her largest concern. "I...can't fight," she admits in a small voice, eying the formidable weapons around her. "I'm afraid I'll slow you down. If you would rather I stay...." Taran shakes his head as he follows Norran inside. "Master Griedan, if you find the abyss here, you would find shadow in the heart of the noon-sun." He points toward his Marked companions. "Look." Syton pulls his hood up over his head as he steps through the archway. He moves swiftly, crouched, keeping as much distance between him and Norran as possible. The freelander stalks a ways past the first bulwark before stopping abruptly. He stands motionless and silent for now, frowning deeply. Kael slows, startled, stopping just inside the gate - eyes closing, shuddering slightly - that empty hand flexing - and his expression one of an odd searching, and an odd loss. Milora's attention is caught by Lira, and she turns her head back even as she moves. She is close to Syton, and gives that man a smile. Celeste on the other hand, tries to keep pace with the knight. Her steps only one or two behind the taller man. Her eyes darting about the area, but keen to stay at the Knight's side. "Norran," she mummers softly for the Duke's ears. "Do you think she's here?" Vhramis does follow. Eventually. Though he doesn't look entirely too pleased about it. His eyes dart about as he approaches that open portcullis, seeming almost paranoid about matters. "No Ravager yet. That's good. That's always good," he murmurs. "Course..things seem a bit bigger than I remember them. And different?" Lira is glanced to, though he doesn't comment, his attention falling back to the surroundings. "Yeah..this isn't Light's Reach. Not /my/ Light's Reach." His quiver is uncapped, Syton drawing his attention. "What is it?" Everything seems normal about Meian's progress into the bulwalks, until she passes through the first arch... and then, the girl freezes, right at Kael's side. Wide-eyed, Meian lifts her hands to her face, and stares at them slowly... as if seeing them anew for the first time. There's a helpless trembling to her lips, curved into a strange smile, her brows lowered as if in pain. Taran walks over to Meian, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder. A light, gentle squeeze...but his eyes are on Temple. Atop Palisade, "Keep watch," mutters the Duke to his cohorts as he trots Palisade inside the bulwark, continuing along the road westward as they enter the city. "Light's Reach has indeed transformed. That was the Duchess' horse, but I know nothing of it. Either way, there's no shadow-spawn here. We'll investigate further, I'm sure we'll find something. Onward," calls the Knight, his amethyst cloak swaying as Palisade continues his light trot westward. Norran's hand grips his half-pike carefully, his eyes watching flanking structures vigilantly. Lira lingers behind. "I'll stay," she says, softly. "I'm of no use to you here." Regretfully, she backs towards the gate. Syton looks upon Milora with a brief, troubled expression before his eyes move on to Vhramis. He shakes his head. "I cannot say," he replies cryptically, "but it is something I did not see coming." He looks back to Norran and mutters, "No Shadow-spawn, indeed." With that, he begins to walk off westward, towards the city. Griedan shakes his head at Lira. "Naw lass. As yeh can see, I dunna 'ave a weapon mehself, but I can punch thin's fairleh 'ard. Well, mos' thin's anaways." he casts a look over at Kael and only then notices the strange posture of the man and Meain, and Taran pointing it out helps as well. "Eh, Kael,, yeh dun look so good, aye." he says to the man. "Maybe best yeh an Meian stay aback, aye?" The greying freelander-mage shakes his head, slowly - "I kin do more 'n jus' .. " A bit helplessly - "s' gone." Such ineffable loss - but he looks up to Griedan - and his jaw sets. "I kin still fight. An' th' Lady Mikin 's still in 'ere, somewhere. 'm nae duckin' out jus' fer that." He forges forward, it taking something of an act of will, it seems. Celeste shakes her head at hearing the Duke's words, her eyes darting about as she once more sets off towards the west. A soft grumbling under her voice involving horses and armor. Her steps steady in following after the mounted knight to the west. "She may /not/ be in there," replies Vhramis to that. Still, his words seem meant just for himself as he keeps pace with the procession. "Like an a-aching wound on a limb... and the l-limb is severed, to cure the p-pain," Meian murmurs vaguely, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. But they open again, and the girl keeps pace with Kael doggedly, her lips setting into an uncomfortable but determined line. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs